Loving with a Broken Heart
by Julie Luv
Summary: And that was the day I fell in love with him. That was the beginning of all the hardships we were going to face together. But thinking back to all the pain and suffering we went through I know I wouldn't change a thing. Sorry I'm getting a head do myself again. Why don't we go through this story one part at a time.


**I hope you enjoy this new story I was inspired by this beautiful book called "Tiger Lily" and the movie "Peter Pan."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jank.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

This is it. There going to kill me. Am I scared? No, I've been through far worse than this. I'm the princess of my tribe I need to keep my head up even if no one is watching...

Before I continue with my story why don't I introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia I am the princess of my tribe 'Fairy Tail'.  
I live in Fiore, a magical land with fairies, mermaids, monsters, trolls, unicorns, magic, dragons, pretty much all the thing you dreamed of when you were a kid.

But don't be fooled. Mermaids are actually cruel creatures who wait for you to get close enough so they can drag you all the way to the ocean floor. Fairies are feisty little things that don't like to be touched or examined. But for some strange reason they always had a liking to me ever since I was a child. Unicorns don't like it when people try to ride or tame them.

Not what you were expecting right? Yeah I know.

Then there's pirates. You know, the ones who currently have me all tied up, trying to make me walk the plank. Yeah them.  
Apparently Captain Hades don't like it when you spit in his face.  
Not my fault, he was just to close for my liking.

"It's a shame a beautiful princess such as yourself made me resort to this. I was planning on keeping you alive." He said.

I couldn't see anything because of the blind fold they put on me but I can tell he had a disgusting smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, my voice never wavering.

"Oh trust me my dear it's nothing you've done. But lets just say your father did something to me that turned me into this hateful man I am today. And he will definitely learn his lesson when he realizes his only daughter is dead."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled, but Hades heard it.  
"And whys that?"  
"He doesn't give a damn about me."  
" Well my dear if that's true I know I at least made the people of your village miserable which is all that matters."  
"Hmm, so that's all that matters to you? Making people miserable. Your a heartless bastard" I sneered.

I heard him chuckle "such language for a princess you need to learn some manners."

Then I was suddenly pushed further to the edge of the plank. I felt some of the fairies try to bite the ropes around me but they wouldn't budge.  
I knew I was already at the edge and this was it. I also knew there was mermaids waiting for me to drop into there territory.

Suddenly I was pushed again and I felt myself falling. I didn't scream I was brave enough to accept my fate. That was one of the things the tribes people always said they admired about me. I was fearless. But that wasn't true. Inside I was really just a normal 16 year old girl who _had_ fears.

So I waited for the impact of the water and the mermaids webbed fingers to drag me down.

But it never came.

Instead I feel into warm muscular arms. Okay, now I was confused. Theres no way that someone could just be floating in mid air and catch me right? Then again this was Fiore. Anything was possible.

I heard the pirates gasp. And Hades growl

"Salamander.."

No way. It can't be him. I thought he was a dragon.

You see in Fairy tail we believed in a dragon named 'Salamander.' We believe he is a heartless dragon and previous tribes have been destroyed by him there was also rumors there were other dragons with him. Of course, that was just a legend but I did wonder sometimes if it was true.

But now I am utterly confused.

I heard this 'Salamander' say in a boyish tone "heard ya been looking for me so I thought me and the boys would stop by to give you a little visit." His voice then turned dark. "You never give up do ya? Honestly, I'm not to fond of humans but you don't see me throwing them off planks."

If he's not human what the hell is he!

Before Hades could reply 'Salamander' quickly shouted "Get em boys."  
It suddenly sound like there was a full blown out war.

I felt us move, still confused about how he's flying. Then we landed on the floor. He put me down gently them got behind me and started to unbind me. Once he finished he untied the blind fold. I blinked for a couple of times then turned around.

Wow. Well, he definitely looks human.

He was very handsome, he had pink hair, tanned skin, a chiseled jaw. I was able to see his 8-pack through his opened vest. While I was ogling him I didn't realize he was doing the same to me. While I moved my eyes up towards his face again that's when our eyes meet.

"Wow, I never seen a human girl before, let alone a princess. Your really beautiful." He said blushing slightly.

I heard the fairies whisper to each other about whether they could trust him or not.

I blushed but before I could say anything a raven haired boy suddenly yelled from the ship holding one of the pirates in a head-lock "Flame brain get your ass up here!"  
"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist." Salamander mumbled before turning back to me he gave me a blinding smile before running towards the ship. While he was running I noticed a blue cat with wings grab onto him and they flew towards the ship.

That explains a lot.

Suddenly he told the cat to stop the cat obeyed then turned him around still in the air.  
"I hope I can meet you again." He said with another smile then they continued to the ship.

And that was the day I fell in love with him. That was the beginning of all the hardships we were going to face together. But thinking back to all the pain and suffering we went through I know I wouldn't change a thing.

Sorry I'm getting a head do myself again.

Why don't we go through this story one part at a time.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review, fav, and follow.**

**I'll update my other story and this one soon.**


End file.
